Love Cascading
by Drake Strike
Summary: Luffy and Zoro meet and set sail to fulfill their dreams. Meeting new crew members and Nakama to form the Mugiwara (Straw Hat) Crew. They go on amazing adventures and interesting developments lead to Luffy and Zoro's romance. Mainly behind the scenes. Other pairings, BL, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Cascading.**

_A one piece Fanfiction_

_Drake Strike*_

_(__**Authors Note**__: Follows the events from Zoro and Luffy's meeting in rather good detail, and then mainly detailed behind the scene romance and encounters that leads to the pairing and love of Luffy and Zoro. The meeting between the other crew mates will mostly be quick and summarised, as it is expected to be known to you through the manga and anime. Other pairings included. Rated M for BL. R&R._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own One Piece or any of the character.)_

_Chapter 1:_

"LETS GO COBY" The raven haired boy, arms raised in the air, standing on the tip of the prow of a small sail boat. He wore a red vest with baggy blue shorts and bare feet. A semi-circle scare under his eye was the only imperfection on his youthful brightly smiling innocent face. A gust of wind from behind almost knocked him off and into the water, the young man quickly reacting, light skinned hand stretching out and grabbing a firm hold of the mast while his other reached up to stop a straw hat with the red ribbon placed upon his head from being blown over board. The boy let out a chuckle as he stepped back into the boat and sat next to his friend Coby.

"That was a close one Luffy. Be more careful, what if you drowned and then I was sailing alone and other pirates came and I was forced to work again and…and…" The pink haired boy next to Luffy began to tear up thinking of his past few years spent on the Alvida pirate ship.

"Hahahha Calm down Coby, you're too negative, relax and have some fun." Luffy said, leaning back and looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah, your right. How far until we reach an island?" Coby asked, also leaning back.

"I don't know, but I hope soon. You said that the Marine base island that Roronoa Zoro was around here, I hope we find it, gahhh, so hungry Coby. I need food, meat, I want meat Coby." Luffy complained, his stomach growling and mouth salivating.

"Is that all you ever think of. We are basically lost in the middle of the ocean, no idea if we are heading for the Marine base, and all you can think of is meat. We could die out here Luffy!"

"Nuuuhhh, I am not going to die here Coby, I am going to be pirate king. I told you, be more positive." Luffy slapped the back of Coby, sending a wave of pain up the pink haired boys spine.

"Gahhh! Don't do that Luffy, it hurts normal people like m-" Coby started but was interrupted when Luffy jumped up unexpectedly and began shouting and waving excitedly.

"Coby! Coby look! Land, Shihihihi, Land Coby."

"Thank goodness." Coby forced himself up and looked in the direction Luffy was pointing. In the distance he could see clearly the dark silhouette of an island. Already as they drew nearer the dark greens and browns of the islands landscape became clearer, contrasting the light blue sky horizon. But another large feature of the land soon invaded their eye sights. They large structure of a marine outpost, its two blue towers, the largest had the clean white marine logo painted on its sides. A town surrounded it along the cliff tops, taking up most of the small island.

"Ohhhhh, The marine base Coby. We found it, your lucky day. You can join them here."

"I can't believe it; this is Axe-hand Morgan's base, a hero in the east blue, we're here. This is unbelieveable…But Luffy… he's killed countless pirates. Oh no, if he finds out I was part of Aldiva's crew I will be executed, I will never be able to join the marines. Impossible, Impossible, impossible…"

"Ahhhhh Coby. Relax. How can he find out?"

"Oh, I guess you're right. But what about you?" Coby began to worry about his pirate friends safety.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself remember. Common, let's go find some food, and look for Zoro."

The two made port and made their way into town. The bustling marketplace was full with traders and citizens buying and selling goods. Luffy ran towards the nearest fruit salesman and began to devour a pear.

"Mmmmmm, Tasty." Luffy said, flicking the trader a coin. "I wonder if that Zoro guy is inside the base?"

The shopkeeper, who was smiling at the little coin in his hand, instantly held an expression of shock and fear, as did the surrounding townsfolk.

"It seems that Zoro's name is Taboo here Luffy." Coby said to his straw hat companion.

"Really? I wonder why?"

"Are you really going to invite Zoro, the infamous pirate hunter, to be on your crew? Asked Coby, still in disbelief.

"Yosh, He will be my Nakama."

"But I hear he is really evil Luffy."

"Just rumours I am sure. Besides, I don't care if he is a good or bad person; I have already made up my mind. Anyway, lets head to the base. You still wanna join the Marines right?"

"Y-yes, but I don't know if I am ready yet. And Captain Morgan is the head of this base." Coby said, again sending the villagers into panic and shock. Their fearful expressions frozen in place.

"Hahahhaha, what a funny town!" Exclaimed Luffy, not giving their behaviour a second thought.

"That's strange. I can understand being scared of Zoro, but why would they be scared of captain Morgan?" Coby questioned. "I really am worried now."

"Perhaps they just acting like that for fun."

"Baka, don't be silly."

They made it to the front of the Marine base gate, Coby feeling excitement as well as concern. "I'm finally here."

"You can fulfil your dream now Coby."

"Yosh, this is it. You can fulfil your dream now Coby."

"So we are to part ways here Luffy-san?" Coby said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You've helped me out so much, and we've only known each other a short while but…Eh! What are you doing!?"

Luffy, who was not trying to climb over the Marine fence, obviously had o intention of saying goodbye just yet.

"Looking for the Demonic beast Coby.

"He wouldn't be out there, Baka!" Coby shouted, wondering how thick headed could his friend be.

"I think that's him!"

"WHAAHHHH!"

Coby climbed to look over the wall, struggling to hold himself up with the little upper body strength that he had. He set his four eyed gaze upon a large courtyard, walled off completely, mostly brick, but near the far back, metal mesh fencing and gates. As for the land itself, completely barren and empty, just dry soil and a single wooden cross in the centre.

Coby's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he caught sight of the man tied to it. Wailing, Coby fell off the wall and landed heavily upon the ground. Breaking out into a cold sweat, he gawked as he tried to say stammered something incomprehensible.

"What Coby, ' wrong? Is that him?" Luffy asked his panicking friend.

"The black Bandanna…The green Haramaki around his waist. And that intimidating aura. That's him Luffy, that's…that's…that's the Demon Roronoa Zoro!"

"Cool, so it is him, wow." Luffy looked back at the man, his arms and abdomen secured to the cross-pole by simple rope, that didn't look too hard to break from Luffy's point of view. "He should be able to escape easily if he is as strong as you said." Luffy concluded, resting his chin on his hands and observing the older male. He seemed like a nice guy, he didn't know why he thought that, but he just knew.

"Stop saying such things, if he got loose he could make a mess of the town and even kill us!" Coby shouted, trying to make Luffy see sense, this mad was as bad as they came.

"Hey! You, could you come over here and untie me? I've been here for nine days and I am exhausted." Said a rough and deep voice from over the fence, Coby almost died when he heard it. Luffy looked at Zoro, his face now smiling at him, eyes darkened under the shadow of his head wear, three gold earrings swayed at his movement. Luffy couldn't help but smile back, captivated by the other.

"He's smiling." Luffy said to Coby who was now trying to climb the wall once more.

"That's not good."

"I'll repay you, I can hunt down a fugitive and give you the bounty, I swear. I always keep my promises." Zoro said, still smiling at his new audience.

"Don't Fall for it Luffy, he will kill you."

He can't kill me silly, I am strong too." Luffy reassured. Zoro heard this and looked a little confused, this skinny kid really thought he was strong enough to beat him?

A ladder suddenly smacked against the wall next to Coby and a small girl popped her head up, surveying the area and shushing the noisy pair. She jumped over the wall and ran towards Zoro. As Luffy watched the interaction, the little girl pulling out two rice balls and offering them to the older man, he thought Zoro was being very rude, but before he could scold Zoro, the gates to the east opened and a pompous looking blond haired teen entered the yard, two marine soldiers following. The Blond was laughing, and speaking very loudly.

"How is the prisoner today, hehehe?" The man said, making his way to Zoro and the girl.

"If it isn't the lieutenants bastard son?" Zoro calmly said.

"Don't be so disrespectful, I am the only son of the great Marine Lieutenant, Axe Hand Morgan. Helmeppo!"

"You're an idiot is what you are."

The little girl laughed at Zoro's insult, no one in town liked Helmeppo.

"What do we have here? Delicious rice balls, don't mind if I do." Helmeppo grabbed one of the two rice balls and shoved if into his mouth, quickly spitting it back out in disgust.

"Blugh! What's wrong with you, too much sugar in these, you're meant to make it with salt you idiot!"

"I thought it would be better if it was sweet." The girl defended herself. Helmeppo just threw the rice ball and wacked the one in her hand onto the ground, stomping on them. The little girl began to cry, asking him to stop it and that it was so Zoro could eat. Helmeppo ignored her and ordered his men to throw her out. Neither of the men wanted to hurt the girl but Helmeppo quickly threatened them with telling his father. After apologising to the girl, threw her over the wall, Luffy jumping and catching her before she landed. Helmeppo turned to Zoro and after saying something about a promise of Zoro staying alive a whole month, and Zoro's release is he did, they left. Luffy scrambled over the wall.

Zoro was surprised to see Luffy standing infront of him, even more surprising, seemingly not afraid in the slightest by him.

"You haven't left yet?" Zoro asked. "Leave now of that baka will go tell his daddy about it."

"Oh, really?" Luffy said. "I am looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

"Gave up on life to become a crook huh, Pirate, huh." Zoro scorned.

"It's my dream, nothing wrong with being a pirate."

"So what, you're going to set me free and force me to join you as a pirate?"

"I don't know, everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"Bad guy? Whatever, like I would join you, I have things I have to take care of." Zoro said. "I just have to survive a month and I will be let go. I will do everything I can to survive so then I will fulfil my dreams."

"A whole month, I think I would starve to death in a week, Shihihhihi." Luffy admitted.

"Go find someone else to join you."

Luffy turned to go.

"Wait! Can you pick that up and bring it here." Zoro asked indicating towards the food on the dirt.

"This, it's not really edible now."

"Shut up, and give it, I will eat it all."

Luffy picked it up and placed it into Zoro's mouth for him. Zoro crewed and swallowed quickly, cringing at the foul taste.

"Tell that girl...cough…that it was very good and thank you very much." Zoro said, closing his eyes and looking back at the ground as he was doing earlier.

"Hahaha. Will do." And with that Luffy left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Cascading.**

_A one piece Fanfiction_

_Drake Strike*_

_(_**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own One Piece or any of the character.)_

_Chapter 2:_

After finding out that Zoro was arrested for saving that girls life and killing Helmeppo's Wolf, Luffy knew once and for all that Zoro was a good hearted guy, and he definitely wanted him on his crew.

"So he isn't a bad guy? Coby asked?

"Nope." The little girl replied, "It's those Morgan's that are they real bad people, they are evil and execute anyone who won't obey them, the town is in fear of them."

"Wow, I thought Axe Hand Morgan was a hero, turns out he is a dictator."

All of a sudden the towns people dropped to their knees and bowed, and the blond man from earlier, Helmeppo, was walking down the street with his escort.

"Anyone raises their heads I will tell my daddy and execute them, no one here wants to end up like that Zoro right? I will use him as an example to you all and have him executed in three days from now."

"Didn't you say you would let him go in a month?" Luffy shouted.

"How rude, I was lying, that idiot would believe anything." Helmeppo bragged, before a first flew at his face, knocking him down hard.

"You Bastard!" Luffy said, standing over the twitching Body of Helmeppo.

"Luffy calm down." Said Coby, holding him back.

"You…you hit me, you want to mess with the marines of something?" Helmeppo said, looking up at Luffy, sporting a very red cheek and split lip.

"Coby, I have decided, I am going to ask Zoro to join me!"

…..…

Helmeppo had ran away screaming about telling his father, and Luffy just went off to talk to Zoro once more, Coby yelling how reckless he is the whole way there.

Luffy climbed over the wall and walked up face to face with the tied up man.

"You again?" Zoro asked, confused as to why this boy was here again, and yet strangely happy to see his cheerful boyish face once again. "I told you I don't want to be a pirate."

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, and if I loosen up the ropes you will join me okay." Luffy said ignoring him.

"I clearly told you I am not joining you!" Zoro shouted. "I have others things to do. I won't become a bad guy like a pirate."

"Not all pirates are bad, besides, everyone already thinks you are a bad person."

"I don't care what they think, I haven't done anything I regret and I don't plan on doing anything I do in the future. I won't become a Pirate!"

"I don't care, you are going to join me."

"Don't decide for yourself!" Zoro shouted.

"So I heard you use Katana?"

"When I am not being tied up, yeah."

"Where is it?"

"That bastard took it, my most prized treasure in life…" Zoro looked sad at the idea of his treasure being gone.

"I will go get it, and then you will have to join me."

"That's dirty!"

"Okay, I am going now." And Luffy ran off to find Zoro's treasure. Zoro just stared at the boy as he left, he was planning on busting into the marine base to get his katana back, and they had just met. The boy was risking his life. What a foolish thing to do and yet Zoro couldn't help but be grateful and worried about Luffy's safety. This guy was different to anyone he had ever met before, something about him…

"Hey wait, what about the ropes!"

…..…

While Luffy had got himself into trouble flying to the top of the base, breaking Axe Hand Morgan's statue, and kidnapping his son Helmeppo, Coby was down below, talking with Zoro.

"He is in the marine base?" Coby asked stunned. "Such a hot head."

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Zoro said as Coby went to untie him. "Hey, if you help me they will kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested, I can't stand corrupt Marines. I will become a great marine and stop stuff like this, like Luffy is determined to become pirate king."

"What!" Zoro almost died of shock. "He wants to be pirate king, your joking right?"

"Hehehe, I was shocked to, but he is completely serio-" A loud bang sounded throughout the courtyard as Coby fell onto the ground…

"Ahhhh, I've been shot, I am dying, I am dying." Shouted Coby as blooded seeped out of the small bullet graze in his shoulder.

"Your fine, but you better run for your life, they are coming, go!" Zoro shouted. "Don't worry about me, I will be okay as long as I survive a month, they will set me free. Hurry and lea-"

"They are not going to set you free, they are going to kill you in three days." Coby explained.

"What! But that bastard promised, he said he woul-"

"He never intended to keep it, that's why Luffy punched him in the face and came here to save you, Helmeppo was toying with you!"

"What…what did you say?"

"They will never let you go, they will kill you. If I untie you, you can go help Luffy." Coby looked into Zoro's eyes, tears from the pain in his shoulder running down his face. "He may be a pirate, but he is my saviour and he is strong, if you two join forces you will both escape."

"That's enough!" Said a group of marines, guns pointed at Zoro and Coby. "You two have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan and will die here!"

Coby and Zoro froze as the men were about to shoot. Behind them the Lieutenant himself stood, his right arm a giant axe and his bottom jaw thick metal. He was a large man, dressed in marine attire, and a jacket that seemed to have been altered to look more like that of a monarch.

"How interesting you three would try to disobey me, we will not let you or Straw Hat to escape." Morgan's loud deep voice resounded throughout the whole yard. "Roronoa, I heard of your name a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before me you are trash."

"You seem slightly full of yourself." Zoro retorted.

"Grrr, you little runt. Ready!" Morgan shouted, and his marines prepared to fire.

_I…I can't die here, I have to fulfil my dream, I have to, I promised her_… Zoro thought to himself, his life flashing back to his time at a certain dojo training. _I made a promise!_

"Fire!" the sound of gun shouts echoed throughout the island, and Coby cringed as he and Zoro they thought their life was at an end. But before the bullets could hit them, to Zoro's shock and awe, without hesitation Luffy landed in front of the barrage of bullets.

"Luffy-San!" Coby Cried.

"Mugiwara?" Morgan said.

(The marines said nothing as they were to stunned, as they say, speechless.)

"You!" Zoro yelled in disbelief, the kid had just sacrificed himself for him, they didn't know each other. At least, that's what Zoro thought. The bullets all hit Luffy, but to everyone's surprise, the bullets just stretched him, before being shot back in random directions.

"It doesn't work on me!" Luffy laughed.

"Whahhhhhhh!" The whole courtyard said at once, all taken aback.

"Hahahaha!"

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro asked, while Coby fell to the ground out cold.

"The man…who will be pirate king!" Luffy replied, grinning, holding out three Katana. "I found these, I don't know which are yours, so I took them all."

"Thanks, they are all mine, I use three katana."

"Cool. You know, resisting the Navy here with me will make you an outlaw, or do you want to die here?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil?" Zoro mused. "Forget it, rather than die here, why don't I just accept your offer, and become a pirate?"

"Yay, I have a Nakama!"

"Yeah yeah, now hurry and get these ropes off."

Meanwhile the Marines were talking among themselves, wondering how Luffy had managed to repel those bullets.

"He must of eaten the Devils fruit." Said Morgan.

"What, the secret of the ocean, he got his powers from the fruit?" Asked the group men.

"Lieutenant! He is taking off Roronoa's ropes!"

"We have to stop him."

"Don't let him take them off."

"If guns don't work we will use swords." They all charged forward to stop Luffy.

Luffy walked towards Zoro, tripping on a stone and fell forward. He landed on Zoro, arms draped around Zoro's neck, head buried in his chest. Luffy looked up into Zoro's eyes, a soft blush making its way upon his cheeks. From here he could see the dark onyx eyes, mild shade of green hair, and strong facial features. Zoro also felt heat rising in his face when he looked down at the Raven haired boy holding onto him, something sparking between them.

"I…I am sorry Zoro. I tripped." Luffy stammered.

"That's okay, I…don't mind."

The locked eyes, fixed on one another, before Coby, now awake and seeing the marines making their way closer brandishing swords, interrupted them.

"Watch out Zoro, Luffy, their coming!"

Luffy quickly pulled himself up and began to untie the rope.

"Damn knot."

"Quickly, just one hand and then hand me the sword."

"Gotcha!" Luffy undid one arm and handed Zoro a sword, but by then the marines were on them.

"Die all those who oppose me! Shouted Morgan. It looked like the marines had got them, but on closer inspection, Zoro, who now had freed himself and had all three of his sword, had blocked all the swords at once.

"Anyone of you move and you did instantly." Threatened Zoro, and you could see them shaking in fear. "Luffy, I agreed to be a pirate with you, but I have my own dreams. To become the greatest swordsman alive. Good guy or bad, as long as my name is know, I don't care. And if you do anything to stop me from accomplishing my dreams, I will have to cut you to say sorry."

"Shihihi, that's great, after all, you are going to become a member of the future pirate kings crew, if you couldn't achieve such a small thing as that I would be embarrassed." Luffy chuckled, smiling at Zoro.

"Heh, well said."

"Don't just stand there, kill those two!" Ordered Morgan.

"Zoro duck." Luffy shouted, swinging his leg around. "Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" His leg stretched out and knocked all the marines in the stomachs at once, lifting them off their feet and sending them flying back. Everyone was amazed, and Morgan seemed a little worried.

"Cool luffy!" Coby commented.

"What are you exactly?" Zoro asked, mouth firmly gripped in his mouth yet somehow able to speak perfectly.

"I am a Rubber-man." Luffy said proudly.

"They are too strong lieutenant, we can't defeat them." Said a few of the marine men.

"Whoever just said that, I want you to get a gun and shoot yourself." Morgan ordered. All the marines on the ground looked up in fear, and whimpering raised a gun to their heads.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?!" Zoro shouted.

"I don't need weak soldiers here." Morgan said, while Coby got up glared at him.

"Luffy-San, please defeat these marines, stop them!" Coby pleaded. Zoro took out his sword and looked to Luffy who seemed to be very pissed off now.

"I am the enemy of the Marines, if you have the guts…" Luffy jumped into the air, sending a punch towards Morgan who blocked it with his axe but still slid back from the force of the blow. "…Execute me!"

"A nameless runt like you with no status have no right to oppose me!" Morgan shouted, "I am Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I am Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Go to Hell!"

Morgan charged and swung at Luffy, who dodged with ease, it instead hit the fence which collapsed.

"The fence, it broke in half, just like that…wahhhhh!" Coby screamed.

Luffy kicked out, hitting Morgan in the face. Morgan was sent back but stopped and swung down. Luffy dodged again.

"Not dead yet." Luffy teased, kicking again sending him flying and landing harshly on the ground. The marines all watched in awe, wondering how all the lieutenant can do is be kicked around. Coby was amazed how Luffy can be that strong. Zoro was also amazed and watched intently.

"Some great marine you are, ruining Coby's ideals, destroying his dream and goal." Luffy drew back him arm punch Morgan when Helmeppo shouted for him to stop. Luffy quickly let his fist meet with Morgan's face.

"I sait wait!" Helmeppo shouted. Luffy turned around to see Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head. If anyone moves he dies."

The marine's all looked disgusted and shocked by the dishonourable act Helmeppo was committing. Luffy just stared at Helmeppo.

"It's alright Luffy, I don't wanna get in your way, I am not afraid of death."

"I know Coby. It'll be okay, just stay still." Luffy drew back his arm. "Stupid, Coby isn't afraid to die. Gomu Gomu no…"

"I said don't move!"

"Luffy behind you!" Coby cried. Morgan was standing above Luffy, arms raised to strike Luffy down. But he trusted his new friend, time to see what Zoro was made of.

"…Pistol!" Luffy shouted, sending his arm flying towards Helmeppo at a furious speed.

"Daddy hurry!" Helmeppo screamed. Morgan's axe fell as Luffy's fist connected with Helmeppo, sending him flying, completely knocked out. Coby, now safe watched at Morgan's axe came within inches to Luffy's head.

"Nice." Luffy celebrated, as a loud clanging of metal above his head rang though everyone's ears. Zoro had blocked the huge axe with his three swords.

"Just leave it to me captain." Zoro said, pushing Morgan back. Closing his eyes, he positioned himself to strike. "Santoryu Demon Slash!" Zoro jumped forward, slicing forward through Morgan, cutting his abdomen and chest. Morgan fell backwards uncouncious to the hard ground.

"Lieutenant!"

"Morgan's been defeated!"

"No way." The Marine's yelled.

"Just try to arrest us." Warned Zoro. Then, unexpectedly, the Marines began to celebrate. 'Were free, were free' the chimed, dancing around.

"Their happy we defeated their boss?" Luffy said, puzzled.

"Everyone hated Morgan." Coby said happily. Zoro collapsed on the ground, Luffy and Coby scrambled to his side.

"Zoro!" Luffy said falling to Zoro's side. "Zoro, are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Cascading.**

_A one piece Fanfiction_

_Drake Strike*_

_(__**Authors Note**__: Next update will be in a few days or week because I have work and other ff's to do. Sorry._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own One Piece or any of the character.)_

_Chapter 3:_

"Gahhh I am stuffed!" Zoro said cheerily, having just eaten a large meal. I almost starved to death."

"So it is impossible for you to last a month?" Luffy said while shovelling more food into his mouth.

"You're so skinny and yet you can still eat more than me?" Zoro asked, bewildered.

"Yeah sorry, I eat a lot."

"No problem, keep eating, you saved our town." Said a woman who was cooking, she was the mother of the little girl earlier who was saved by Zoro from Helmeppo's pet.

"Onii-San, you're so strong." Said the little girl.

"Yup, and will get stronger."

"What are our plans now Luffy?" Asked Zoro.

"The grand line!" Said Luffy, still eating. Coby went cold and looked at Luffy as though he was a mad man.

"Stop saying crazy things Luffy, that's where all the strongest pirates are. You can't go." Coby complained.

"Heading there seems alright." Zoro agreed.

"Not you too Zoro!"

"It's not like you are coming with us."

"But I still worry. I can worry can't I? I am you're friend right Luffy? Even though we just met?"

"Yeah, always will be Coby." Luffy replied.

"You two are great, teaching me to live for my dreams, thank you."

"That's why we are going to the grand line."

"Yeah I guess…no wait, it is still reckless!"

"Don't worry about us." Zoro said. "You should worry about yourself. Sure you were trapped doing chores on the pirate ship, but you were still a pirate, and if the marines find out you can never join."

"Excuse me." Luffy, Zoro and Coby turned in union to the front door when the marines who had been controlled by Morgan stood. Their new leader by the looks of it entered the house. "Is it true you are pirates?" He asked.

"Yup, just got my first mate, so we are pirates." Cheered Luffy from his seat, still eating.

"Well, even if in reality you are pirates, you saved us, and we would like to thank you, but as marines we must ask you to leave immediately."

The town outside shouted against it, how unfair it was and how they had just saved the town.

"Well let's go then. Thanks for the food." Luffy said, getting up.

"You're really leaving Onii-San?"

"Luffy-San."

Luffy and Zoro walked past Coby without a word towards the door.

"He isn't he with you?" Asked the marine, pointing at Coby.

Coby, knowing Luffy wants him to join the marines too and even though they are parting ways knows they are friends, though hard, answers quickly.

"No, I am not with them."

"Well we should check, hey, is he your friend, is he a pirate too?" Luffy turned and looked at Coby.

"Oh, he use to work for a really fat lady, didn't you, a pirate, a big fatty pirate called Alvida." Luffy said walking over to Coby.

"Shut up." Coby said, mad at his friend for giving him away, punching Luffy in the face. Luffy punched him back, and a few to Coby's stomach.

"You want a beating huh, I am going to beat you down." Luffy said.

"Stop this, it is clear you are not together, now leave." The marine said.

Zoro dragged Luffy away, saying he over did it a bit. Coby lying on the ground knew Luffy did it on purpose to make the marines think they weren't friends, that he did it for him. Even now Luffy was taking care of him, smiling, he knew he had a great friend for life in Luffy. He was so useless though, he had to take this opportunity while Luffy gave it to him. Standing up, he bowed to the marine.

"Please, please let me join the Marines, it's been my dream, I will do chores and clean, please let me join."

"I am against it sir. He could be just trying to spy on us, pirates do it often." Said another marine at the door.

"Please sir. I have always dreamed to become a great marine!" Coby asked again.

"We know your past, but I will let you join."

"Thank you sir!" Coby cried, finally he was on his way to fulfilling his life goal.

Meanwhile outside, Luffy and Zoro made their way through the grateful town to the port.

"Nice act, because of that they won't care if he was a pirate in the past." Zoro said.

"Yeah, I am sure Coby will be fine now."

"This your ship, a little small eh?"

"It's just a start."

"True."

"Luffy-San!" Shouted Coby, running to see them off. "Thank you, I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Coby saluted his friends, smiling as tears of joy rained down from his eyes.

"Shihihihi." Luffy laughed.

"Never seen a marine salute a pirate before." Zoro stated.

"We are not ordinary pirates I suppose." Behind Coby more marines appeared.

"Group Salute." Shouted the marine commander. All the marines and Coby saluted, watching them set sail.

"Bye Luffy, bye Zoro!"

"Bye Coby."

"See you Coby."

And with that they were gone, setting off towards their dreams.

"You have great friends Coby."

"Thank you sir."

"We just saluted pirates though and broke marine code, so no food for a week."

"Yes Sir!" All the marines shouted in union.

…..…

"Away we go Zoro, to the grand line!" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro smiled as he watched his captain laugh and punch the air in celebration. Something about him, about this childish boy that made Zoro want to gawk and stare. Luffy's raven hair, his dark brown near black eyes, cute nose, and his pink supple lips curved into a regularly appearing smile drove him mad. He didn't know why, but when Luffy first looked up at him, the bright blushing cheeks, his shimmering eyes, he knew he had to follow Luffy. Something he had never felt before was ignited in his heart.

Luffy looked over to Zoro, his emerald green hair now fully visible and waving in the wind. It was beautiful, everything about Zoro he found strangely beautiful. Zoro wore a white shirt and black pants with a Haramaki around his waist. His upper body was visible, and made Luffy feel flushed when he looked at Zoro's muscular chest. He never had thoughts like these, but something about Zoro cause him to think that way. His three gold earrings Luffy found cool, his three swords hanging from his side he thought awesome, and Zoro's body he found…irresistible to turn away from. Zoro was strong, his face conveyed strength, but when he looked into Zoro's eyes he saw something familiar, a drive, a dream, and passion. He saw familiarity and a spark. A spark that he felt when they first touched. His first mate Zoro was going to be special to him, but he didn't yet know how special.

Luffy's hat blew off his head suddenly, a gust of wind carrying it towards the prow of the boat, Luffy running for it, yelling out for it. Zoro, noticing how important it is to Luffy, stood up too and chased after it, reaching out and grabbing it with the tips of his fingers before it fell overboard and into the ocean.

"Here Luffy."

"Thank you so much Zoro." Luffy said, taking his hat and holding it to his chest. He then, to Zoro's surprise, wrapped his arms around the older male. "This hat means a lot, thank you." Luffy let go, blushing slightly and sat back down on the boat.

"You're welcome Luffy, really." Zoro was all flustered and joined his captain, sitting next to him. "Is it your treasure? You love you hat huh?"

"Mhm, like your sword. Except this hat isn't mine, I am borrowing it from someone."

"Oh, who? I mean, why is that borrowed hat so important to you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, it starts with the man who owns this hat, the man who saved my life, Shanks…"

…..…

Luffy's story was a long one, and Zoro felt bad for him when he told him his guilt for causing Shanks to lose his arm, but Zoro was happy at the same time that Luffy was alive today, if he had died back then, Zoro most likely would be dead now, and the two would of met. This seemed to bother Zoro, he is glad to of met Luffy, really glad. Happier than he had been in a long time. Zoro felt the weight on his chest move, and he held his breath. Luffy had fallen asleep on him, sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting over his heart. He didn't know why Luffy had decided to sleep like this, but it felt right, and waking him up was the last thing he wanted. Zoro guessed it was because of the cold that Luffy instinctively crawled over to him and snuggled up to sleep for the night, but he happy to be Luffy's source of warmth. He looked down at Luffy's smiling face, even in his dreams he was so cheerful. Zoro carefully traced the scare under Luffy's eye, it had been self-inflicted and Zoro was sad to see such a perfect face purposely hurt, but is added character to Luffy, something interesting and beautiful.

The damaged skin was smooth to touch, and the warmth from Luffy made Zoro wonder if it really was the cold, Luffy seemed to be a sleeping oven. Zoro watched the boy, fixated of even rise and fall of his chest, every flicker of movement beneath his eye lids, every parting of Luffy's soft lips. This boy was Zoro's god send.

Zoro wasn't gay or straight, though he had been with plenty of girls in the past after a drunken binge. He had never felt any emotion towards his bed mates, just mild attraction, lust stimulated by alcohol. But now he was certain he looked this boy a lot, he felt something for him, both passion and lust, physical attraction and genuine infatuation. He loved the way Luffy smiled, laughed, talked, and even fought. And they had only meet a few days ago. He was definitely going to follow this boy anywhere, weather Luffy felt the same he didn't know, but he knew this voyage was going to be a great adventure, for the body and his heart.

…..…

Luffy awoke to the sound of a gentle beating rhythm. He was in the embrace of two strong arms, head resting in the others chest, heartbeat soothing him, relaxing every fibre of his being. He looked up into the sleeping face of his first mate Zoro. Luffy enjoyed being held like this, it comforted him. He thought it would be awkward waking up in Zoro's lap, but somehow it felt refreshing. Surprising though was Zoro allowed him. Perhaps Zoro had been too tired to notice, seeing as he sleeps through three quarters of the day. Nuzzling his head closer into Zoro's warmth, he thought about the adventures he was about to have with his new Nakama. Things were going to be great from here on out, and knowing Zoro was by his side gave him all the assurance he needed.

The older boy stirred slightly, panic built up in Luffy's chest. What if Zoro throws him off or is disgusted to have Luffy this close. Zoro didn't seem to be the touchy feely type. But before he could decide to move to stay, Zoro woke up and smile down at his captain.

"Morning Luffy. Sleep well." Zoro asked gently.

"um, yes. Very well thank you. Zoro's so warm Shihihihi." Luffy chuckled, trying to hide his actions through humour.

"Yeah, well, it was cold last night."

"Mhm, yeah."

"Well, we should try and find land and get some supplies and blankets to keep warm. Not that I don't mind sleeping with you, just might be a good idea."

"Yeah, sounds great, I could do with some meat." Luffy concurred, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**AN:**

OK GUYS, so I know i am going to hurt a few people by saying this but... I can't update for a little while. I LOVE ONEPIECE, and I love LUFFYxZORO so much and never ever gonna let my fandom die, The problem is time, all my time at the moment is going on my new Shounen ai or Yaoi Manga "Tokyo Downs" which I have started the first few chapters of but drawing it takes a lot as well as translating. When I have finished this first little bit of it I will then have more time to continue writing my fanfictions. So don't worry, am not going to give up on it, but you will have to give me...a month or so before you will get the next chapter which is written but not edited etc. So, be patient please and I will make it extra special and long for you if you do. Thanks.

_-Drake_


End file.
